Always Of the Wind
by Dragons-wolves-unicorns11
Summary: a young growlithe growing up with Paul as a master, oh and this growlithe is a girl. Ikarishipping at end


**I own nothing to do with pokemon.**

I raced ahead head-butting my opponent, causing him to fall back winded. Suddenly laughter hit our ears. We race each other to the source of the noise. When we get there we see 9 people half of them girls and the other 5 boys. One of the boys is like a social outcast. He stays by a tree, not participating in the weird noise from the others. I only realise my companion on this journey is gone when I hear one of the girls shriek. Her orange hair sticks up wildly. I hear them call her Misty. The girl with the bandana was May and the girl with silvery blue hair was called Dawn. She seemed to be distancing herself from people as well. Suddenly my companion disappeared in the round sphere called a pokeball. The guy with the hat had caught my friend. My friend was a rare Vulpix. I am the last of my kind, I am the Growlithe of Wind. When I evolve I shall become the Arcanine of Wind. I race forward with a powerful attack. That smug little Pikachu didn't know what it him. I race to where the gloomy guy was because of the fact that everyone's pokemon had all turned on me. He was the only one with a Torterra the diplomat of the pokemon world. I raced to him but there seemed to have been no need to because he yelled stop at the top of his grassy lungs.  
"But that little dog attacked me. Let me electrocute him please." The Pikachu asked. At the moment he said 'him' I felt out raged. I unleashed the most powerful attack beam that anyone has seen and no-one could ever imagine. Even the gloomy guy who I found out was called Paul seemed impressed.  
"I am a Girl you complete and utter idiot. You know I met another Pikachu once, just like you. I fried him alive." I said with so much venom that even the humans were shocked. I realised a little too late that I had spoken human instead of pokemon. I saw my chance when the grass-head pulled out his pokeball. The girl called May kept saying Drew to try and stop him. The guy called Brock seemed to be assessing me and the guy called Gary seemed to be flirting unsuccessfully with Leaf. Paul's Torterra was suddenly commanded to attack me after a powerful battle I was still standing. Paul threw a pokeball at me so for him I jumped to meet it. The only reason I jumped to be encased in the sphere is because that guy actually gave me the best battle ever and he could help me become the strongest.  
"Paul I was going to catch it."  
"Ash you caught the Vulpix. Why would you deprive others of catching pokemon huh?"  
"I don't know I just really wanted that pokemon. All that power, Paul wouldn't have had a chance but now I'm the one that doesn't have a chance."  
"Growlithe get out here."  
"I have a name by the way. Why am I out of the pokeball?" I said to my master.  
"Do you want to become powerful?" Master said.  
"You can make me completely powerful? If you can then yes." I said to him. He nodded and said some words to the humans. We eventually started training; luckily it was against the little smug rat.

Seven years later

The command to attack came too late. My opponent was knocked out before he could re-charge from the move that didn't affect me at all. The battle was over before it began when I was called out. I am now the Arcanine of the Wind, Firetail. My master had promised he would release me. When we got back stage the girl my master fancied, Dawn, came rushing towards him to congratulate him on the battle. Paul, my master, asked Dawn to follow him. When they thought they were alone, I followed them, he confessed, asked her out and she said yes straight away. Humans are so strange when it comes to dating. If they were pokemon they would have been married with little eggs way before now. I shall stay with my master until I am sure he is ready for me to leave.

Two more years later

It actually happened. They are married. Dawn and my master, Paul, are married with a child already on the way. I don't think my master is ready just yet. And I would love to see him deal with a small child.

5 years later

It is time for me to leave now. My master knows that. They all said their goodbyes to me and I am off to reclaim my land back from the horrendous houndoom that claimed it as theirs when I was battling that Vulpix all those years ago.

I am the Arcanine of the Wind, Firetail. I shall always be there for you when you need help, master. Always.


End file.
